


Goodbye To A World

by serahgengar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Drama, F/F, Lots of it, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, asami is a badass zombie killing queen, romance (surprisingly), smut 😳, so is korra, theyre baddies together 😩
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serahgengar/pseuds/serahgengar
Summary: After waking up in a world turned upside down, Asami Sato has to work through the zombie infested place to find her father, who’s nowhere to be found. Along the way, she finds survivors, Korra and her family. They join her to embark on what seems like a desperate mission to save everything.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> yes I deleted all my other works but HEY my ADD brain can’t comprehend multiple concepts to write so 🙏😒 hope hot korra and asami zombie hunters make up for it lolol

The first thing to wake her up was the hard gravel that dug into her skin and the sudden throbbing from the open cuts she must’ve had. She forced herself up, falling onto her cut knees. She winced and her eyes opened, only able to look at one place. Merely a couple feet away was her father’s lab, or at least what was left of it. The tall flames that continued to eat away at the place, decaying it from the inside out, were relentless. He made it, she knew that. He just wasn’t here anymore. 

Outside the burning lab was the city behind it. The dull buildings either looked completely vacant or old, as if she hadn’t seen people coming in and out of those buildings her whole life. She figured someone would’ve called the fire department or something. When a fire threatens the center of the city, it’s just what you do. Republic City was just a ghost town now, and she couldn’t be more confused.

Some noise caused her to snap her head, first to her left and then right, over her shoulder. The voices, groans, were low and rugged. They weren’t that far behind either, scarily close. Yet she couldn’t see anything, nothing past the brightness of this damned fire. Her memory then suddenly surged, and the blood in her veins went cold. Her boyfriend was nowhere to be found. 

The moans then grew intense and behind them, smacking noises. Then there was the sound that chilled her bones and twisted at her stomach; the meaty noise of flesh being torn from tendons and body. Shakily she threw herself up to her feet, knees wobbly no matter how much she cursed. She continued to throw herself around, head twisting and turning like a mad man as she tried to find where that sound was coming from. She then began stumbling with no direction.

She used the fire as some kind of light and eventually, she could make out huddled bodies. They were hunched together, snug. Past their feet, a masculine face sat mangled with flesh roughly torn from the jaw. He was completely pale, outside the chunky red that inevitably bled over the skin. Without a doubt, it was her Mako. Those eyebrows were undeniable. 

A gasp escaped her grimace, too quick for the creatures to not notice. They slowly stood up from their gorged meal, satisfied groans turned to growls. She stumbled back when they turned around. Their mouths, lifeless yet grinning, dribbled with blood and flesh. Their eyes were clouded, yet saw right through her. They began to advance on her, forming nearly a circle. She knew they’d try to corner her. 

She took in a firm breath and backed up farther until her heel hit something. She took a quick pause, looked to the nearby already used bat that nearly tripped her. She didn’t question why a weapon was conveniently placed there, because it was already in her hand and bashing the heads of whatever these things were. They fell like flies to her bat, one of their heads crushed beneath her heel for good measure. 

She looked past, up to the sky over her shoulder. It was a glooming red and she furrowed her brows. She needed to get going. 

As fate would seem to have it, she was the only one who could stop this. 


	2. Onward

Darkness was quick to swallow her up and the sun ready to dip back under the horizon. She couldn’t help but clench her grip on the bat, hands surely aching by now, as she cursed to herself. She had been walking for miles, she knew. She only just breached the end of Republic City not too long ago and so far, a lone road stretched as far as the world curved. Trees surrounded both sides of her, crawling with who knows what. 

She would’ve been fine walking aimlessly on this road that seemed like it led to nowhere but her legs, heavy as lead, rejected her. She knew they’d give in and collapse under her any moment. If she let herself keep going like this, she would be tossing herself to those things. She paused, looking between the two pieces of wood. She took the right one and trudged on, as far as she was able. 

It was dark now and although the moonlight offered some guide, she was practically blind. It was hard not bumping into trees or tripping over the tough roots above ground. Her bat that was her weapon essentially became her walking stick almost, slapping at wood after wood so he wouldn’t fall flat on her face. Eventually, she came across a clearing, one with a rather curved tree. She could easily take camp here.

Then, a surprised shriek had her jump through her skin. 

It was a girl’s voice no doubt and it was, as much as she hated to admit it, close. The bat she held close was back in her grasp and through the trees, she stalked. She kept low to the ground and as she snuck through the trees, the rugged panting got louder. Through the wind, frantic harsh movements doubled over on something. She peered up from the brush and a girl was thrown to the ground in pure fear by one of those unruly creatures. The only thing stopping her from being their next meal was the branch it was caught on. She chuckled to herself, of course these things were too brainless to figure out how to escape the likes of a branch of all things. 

It wouldn’t take long before it would inevitably escape and she leapt, taking off the man-eating thing’s head off with the head of her bat. She stood a moment, eyeing the headless thing until it went completely limp. Her shoulders fell, and she finally turned back to the girl behind her, who sat still panting and bewildered. 

“Who are you?” The girl she saved muttered, but before she could even answer, the world around her began fading to darkness. Soon enough, she couldn’t see anything anymore.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was waking up. Instead of the forest, she was in some kind of bed in someplace she couldn’t recognize. The windows were boarded up and the place was lit by several candlelights, yet it was easy to tell by the faint light that morning called. She tried to stand, yet one wrist wouldn’t follow. She looked back, shocked to find that one of her hands was practically handcuffed to one bedpost. Her eyes narrowed and confused, she looked around the room. She had no sense of where she was, or where her bat was for that matter. 

The door to her supposed bedroom opened with a long croaky creak and her fight wanted to kick in, the urge surged through her bound wrist. But all it did was tug although it could go nowhere. “Who the hell are you? Where am I?”

The shadow in front of her sunk down a little, hesitant to approach her. “I should be asking you the same thing. Well, all except the last part. —Hey! Quit yanking your arm like that, you’re going to hurt it.”

“I don’t care.” She firmly said, hand sore when she paused in her useless attempt to get free. “My father is out there somewhere and this place is going to go to shit if I don’t get out of here.”

“Look, why don’t we just take a moment—” Her free hand lashed to grab the shadow from the depths and snatched her by the collar, holding her close. The grip tightened on the shirt and through the sparingly candlelit room, the shadow revealed itself to be no more than the girl she saved. Her eyes still narrowed, as if sizing her up closely. 

“Sure, let’s just take a moment.” She scoffed sarcastically and pushed her away. “Cause we got a lot of those.”

She watched as the girl from before stumbled back upright on her feet, looking at her with much confusion. “My name is Korra,” The other girl began. “My family left the town with some others after the first swarm hit us. Not much of us were left and those we did bring are far in between. After traveling a while, we found this place when it was abandoned and made home here. Consider this our ‘sanctuary’ of sorts.”

“Sanctuary?” questioned the cuffed girl, and Korra nodded. 

“Yeah, you passed out after you saved me.” 

“And you thought you would bring me here and chain me up, is that it?”

“No!” exclaimed Korra immediately. “That was..my father’s intuition. I tried to tell him you were harmless but nowadays, not a lot of things are. He’s just trying to be careful.”

“So careful he let his daughter out on her own when she can't defend herself by a zombie stuck in a branch.” She scoffed, amused as Korra’s irritation turned her red. “That’s careful for you.”

“You have nowhere to judge him. You don’t even know us.” Korra said, crossing her arms. “Come to think of it, I still don’t know you, Miss. I’m-gonna-save-the-world.”

“It’s Asami Sato, thank you very much.” She sneered. “I’m the daughter of Hiroshi Sato.”

“ _ Congratulations? _ ” 

Asami rolled her eyes. “It needs no reward, believe me. He’s a renowned scientist who everyone adores. He’s responsible for all of this shit.”

“And you know this how?”

“We had a fight about his..recent experiments before I blacked out.” Asami sat back down on the bed, eyes closed. “I don’t remember what it was about. He set his research facility on fire and I was able to leave a foot of the building before it exploded. I woke up and left to find him, but  _ something _ got in my way.” She emphasized with an annoyed look, arm raised and wiggled, dangling the chain of the handcuff. 

Korra rolled his eyes. “What did you expect me to do?”

“I don’t know. Leave me be?”

“In the woods?” She gaped. “Are you insane? Does that run in your family? That’s asking to be eaten.”

“That’s where I was planning to sleep anyway.”

“In the  _ woods _ ?”

“We’re getting off track.” Asami said, “Go get your dad and tell him to let me out of this damn thing.”

“As if. He’s making breakfast for everyone right now. You can at least wait for that saving the world stuff till then, can’t you?” 

Defeated, Asami slumped against the headboard of the bed and held back a groan. “Fine, but tell him to hurry up.”

* * *

Breakfast was served on a flimsy platter. Fluffy biscuits covered in lukewarm gravy. The peppery smell wrinkled Asami’s nose and she swore her stomach turned inside out. She poked at the top of the biscuit and eyed Korra, who sat nearby with her own tray. She shoveled the food down, as if it were her last. The noises she made were just unpleasant, and Asami cleared her throat. “Do you have to eat in here? You eat like a starved dog.”

“My sanctuary, remember? Eat. You’ll need it. I know it’s not gold bars or anything, or whatever shit the rich eat.”

Hesitantly she swallowed her gut and took a bite. It wasn’t as bad as she thought. It was simple, that was for sure. 

Across the room, she heard Korra snicker and she was smirking when she looked up. Her once satisfied face wrinkled, now annoyed. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“You liked it.”

“It’s fine.” She muttered and returned to her tray. “Edible.”

Out the corner of her eye, a larger presence joined the room. She fully turned and nearly swallowed a heap of dough. She could tell he was in his late forties, hair especially gray and soft bare wrinkles a few places. He wasn’t a force to be reckoned with. He had the strength to prove anyone wrong if they dared to put the theory to the test, that’s for sure. 

“And there’s my Dad, er, ‘Chief Tonraq’.” Korra said and he gave her a look at the simple introduction. He pulled a spare chair and placed it by Asami’s bedside, sitting in that very seat

“So, you’re the one my daughter says saved her?” 

Asami cleared out her throat and nodded. “Yes.”

“She says you were..insistent on us letting you go. That you apparently know how to stop everything.”

“I do,” Asami tried to say confidently. “And I don’t have much time.”

His hand that was once rested on his knee joined his other, all tips of his fingers closing on the bridge of his nose. “Korra told me about the explosion. About Hiroshi Sato.” He closed his eyes that were slightly strained, “And that you know where to find him.”

“I do.” She repeated. “But I can’t find him and do what I need to do if I’m chained up here.”

He inhaled deeply, eyes closed. “You weren’t chained.”

“There’s a cuff on my wrist.” 

Tonraq’s eyebrow twitched at Asami’s jangling cuff. “How were we supposed to know you weren’t dangerous? You're covered in blood, and you had a weapon.”

“Maybe because I had to fight my way through hordes of zombies to defend myself. You can’t tell me you don’t have any weapons in case a zombie tries to break in or something.”

“They’re on standby, yes.” He took a sigh. “Look, I’m going to let you go. I..also wanted to thank you. Korra told me about how you saved her. I knew I shouldn't have had her run back out there. If you weren’t there at that time I–”

“Dad.” Korra muttered when he suddenly drew quiet.

“I’m just thankful, is all.”

Asami pursed her lips. “Yes, well, you’re welcome. I’m..” She cleared her throat. “I’m thankful for her as well. Now, if you can please get these off. My wrist burns like hell.”

Tonraq stood up. “Right, of course. I’ll have my staff return your bat and get you some new clothes in the meantime. A torn dress isn't..suitable for the apocalypse.”

* * *

She felt much more secure with her bat back in her hand. The new clothes they gave her also fit rather cozy and as comfortable as they were, she couldn’t help but feel a little strange about their hospitality. Along with the clothes, they generously gave her a bag of food that they said could last a while, at least a month. She slipped it around her shoulder and looked back at them all, “Thank you for all of this. Take care.”

“Wait!” Asami turned just as she was leaving, only to find that the sudden voice belonged to Korra who was ran down the stairs after her. “Take me with you!”

Her sudden command turned heads. Eyes practically boggled out of their sockets, Asami included. Tonraq was quick to shut her down. “Absolutely not. You’re staying here.”

“Why not?” Korra argued. 

“You nearly got  _ killed _ yesterday!” His hoarse voice yelled, his frantic hands gripped her by her shoulders. “And you expect me to just let you go on some nowhere journey?”

Underneath his grip, Korra looked up at him with eyes that were wide. Whatever she had in those eyes made him frown and soften, his trembling hands fell from her shoulders to her arms. “You need to understand that I can’t lose you. Not after..”

He didn’t need to say anything more. With a smile that matched his mourning pain, Korra then hugged him. “I know. I know that, but you have to let me do this. I believe in Asami. This is the one chance to fix everything. I have to take it.”

Slowly, he hugged her back and although he tried to compose himself, Asami could tell he was trying to not fall apart as he got a good look at her one last time. The last bit of resistance fell, as if he realized there was no point in fighting. “Alright. I guess you should go and pack your things.”

Korra nodded and Tonraq looked over to Asami when she disappeared up the stairs. He approached her and he lowered his voice. “Asami, you’ll take care of her, won’t you?”

Her voice was shaky in her throat and she didn’t know why. Maybe it was the anguish that Tonraq had that penetrated her walls and had her choked up, perhaps she recognized it. Whatever emotion suddenly breached her composure in that moment, she quickly shook it away. “Of course.” 

He sadly smiled. 

Korra came down the stairs moments after, equipment heavied her bag. Her slumped steps stopped at her father. Tonraq and her shared a silent moment before he brought her into a tight bear hug, one that made Korra sadly chuckle. 

“Be safe, get home as soon as it’s over, okay?” Tonraq almost begged for that promise. 

“Of course. I love you, Dad. Keep an eye out for everyone for me.” 

“I love you too, Korra.”

Asami had gone to wait outside as Korra and Tonraq shared their silence. Only when she heard crackling footprints approach behind her did she look behind her, seeing Korra with tear stained cheeks. She hid a sniffle. “I’m ready.”

“If you need another moment-” Asami offered.

Korra shook her head. “If I stay here any longer I might change my mind. Let’s go.”

Just as Korra suggested, she didn’t give them much time to spare as she started up their journey onward through the bristled countryside.


End file.
